dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren Ainsworth
Ren Ainsworth is the main protagonist of Red and Black Dragons ''alongside the wielder of Boosted Gear, his unknown to him half-sister Beirut Gremory. He's the eventual wielder of the four Vritra Sacred Gears and host of Vritra, but currently only has Delete Field. He's a second year at Kuoh Academy with no friends to speak of, has a reputation of knocking people flat with one punch, and lives a dull boring life. Appearance Ren is a short, slim and lean teenager with messy black hair and sharp looking eyes. You can easily see his tired, lazy attitude in his appearance; bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, bent forward posture from leaning over a keyboard all night. He's also noticeably shorter than others his age. If Ren isn't wearing his Kuoh uniform, which he wears with a black shirt underneath the button-up, he wears variations of jeans and hoodies. Personality Ren can be described as slacker-ish, lazy, snarky, and a general smart ass. He is however, deterrent to his laziness, a certified genius, though he had to work his way to being one. Ren can get creative with being lazy, which is why he's proud of his short height. Since he doesn't want to do much, he leaves things to other people, as much as he can. So fetching things high places is difficult for him, due to his stature. And he is happy to have that 'luxury'. While Ren is half-American and smart, he sucks at English. He never fully explains why, he just does and doesn't like to talk about it. He has a sense of justice, but it is affected by his slacker nature, and Ren will only responds to injustice when and only when it appears, and when he has something to do with it. This selfishness, combined with his lazy and sarcastic traits has earned him zero friends and a poor reputation. Ren sees himself as an already strong human, easily knocking people out in one hit with his Time-Skip technique, so he never saw the need to train or practice. This slightly changes when he attempts it against Fallen Angels and sees it's weakened effects, but it doesn't shake his view. There is also a person in the world he will eternally hate. History Ren is his mother's second child, one she had after leaving her first husband and going into hiding. Despite this, Ren grew up having a normal childhood, but one filled with him seeing his mother mourn a child he would never meet or know. Ren, however, grew to hate this half-sibling of his for bringing his mother many years of sorrow. Ren discovered his Time-Skip technique in elementary school and used it to hurt kids who were bullies. Kids at first called him a hero for protecting others, but quickly grew to fear Ren and this ability of his. This caused him to resent people in general, and never pursue having friends. Years later, he now attends Kuoh Academy with no friends to speak of, has a reputation of knocking people flat with one punch, and lives a dull boring life Powers and Abilities '''Time-Skip: '''The Time-Skip is a technique Ren discovered when he was young, and learned he unconsciously used it. Time-Skip is a technique where the user skips time for a tenth of a second, and in that limited time, they are able to move freely. The technique does not stop time, however, and the user's foe will still be able to move, although an unaware opponent will always be caught off guard. However, if the opponent is aware of the technique, they can work to counter it, as the technique is flawed in that user will not know their opponent's movements either. If the user of this power has incredible speed, the user will have a greater advantage over his or her opponent. When Ren uses this technique, to outside observers, he disappears the moment he uses it and reappears somewhere else - as he is skipping that moment. Ren has never trained this technique, as he usually uses it against human bullies and saw no need to improve it. This untrained technique had a lesser effect against Supernatural beings like the Fallen Angels in Volume 1, but Ren slowly started improving it as he fought until it gained it's original effectiveness. * '''Time-Skip/Jump Spike' - Ren charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. * Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse - Ren teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. * Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Ren stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. * Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Ren turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. * Time-Skip/Molotov - Ren's Ultimate Skill where he uses his Time-Skip ability, and while the opponent is frozen in time, Ren quickly assaults his opponent with a full-on barrage of punches. Due to the frozen time, the resulting force applies to the opponent all at once and knocks them away after the Time-Skip ends. * Time Freeze - By improving the Time-Skip ability enough, the user can go beyond just skipping time and can freeze time on an opponent. Super-Human Speed: '''Ren is remarkably fast for a simple human, able to out speed others and keep up with those above him. This also ties in with his shortness, since you don't need to resist gravity as much, due to being closer to the gravitational center of the planet. '''Super-Human Strength: '''Contrary to his skinny, lean self, Ren is very strong. '''Immense Endurance: '''Ren is able to take an absurd level of punishment, way above that of a human. '''Natural Combat Skill: '''Ren was born with almost instinctive combat skills, able to fight with skill that betrays him never training whatsoever. Equipment '''Delete Field (, Derīto Fīrudo): Ren's initial Sac red Gear, and one of the Vritra's Sacred Gears. It has the ability to take away the opponent's powers. * World Rejector, also known as World of Blissful Ignorance, is Delete Field's Balance Breaker, which has the ability to seal away most if not all supernatural phenomena in a given area around the user. While inside the area, friends and foes alike are rendered unable to use magic, special traits or use their Sacred Gear. The suppression is as strong as the user, and can be bypassed should someone strong enough overpowers the Balance Breaker's influence. Shadow Prison (, Shadō Purizun): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Ren to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. * Blooming Miasma Burst, also known as Growing Shackles of the Dragon, is Shadow Prison's Balance Breaker. Vritra's shadowy aura changes and becomes capable of being launched in a missile-like form; upon contact, the construction will spread the shadow aura, restraining anyone caught in the explosion. Absorption Line (, Absōrpushon Rain): One of Vritra's Sacred Gear that takes the form of a small lizard with a deformed face that appears Ren's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Blaze Black Flare (, Bureizu Burakku Furea): One of Vritra's Sacred Gear that curses people with Vritra's deadly black flames that will continue to burn no matter how people try to extinguish them, even in the event of death. Black flames can also be use to negate fire attacks. * Decaying Hell Dracul, also known as Lost Flame of the Evil Dragon, is Blaze Black Flare's Balance Breaker. It projects a big elemental made out entirely of the Sacred Gear's black flames which the user controls remotely, with the ability to self-regenerate (without the user's direct command) by producing more flames and shaping them as its lost body parts. Nameless Demonic Sword: '''A low-tier, nameless sword Ren found in the abandoned church the Fallen Angels were using as a base in volume one. At first, the sword seemed very basic, a normal sword with demonic properties. Ren later discovers that the sword alongside it's holy counterpart both contain minor spirits who can strengthen the swords as he fights, and give them traits and powers. It's up to Ren to name them however, as the spirits say "It's a important part of sword culture". The demonic sword spirit initially calls himself '''Kuro, noting it works for the moment and reflects how his dwelling looks. * Stage 1: '''After it's first evolution, the sword takes the form of a heavy broadsword covered mostly in dirt. The blade and the hilt are separated from each other and connected by a fuller. The blade is huge and has a pointed tip while the base is pointing inward, creating an angle. It's new ability is anti-magic properties, which allow it to physically cut spells and magic circles, even using it's blunt side to block and repel them. * '''Stage 2: '''After it's second evolution, the sword has black markings on the blade and also has a four-sided hilt which is heavily ornamented, a grip with spiral design, and a sphere at the pommel. Advancing it's previous anti-magic powers, the sword is still capable of cutting magic with its edges and absorbing other people's magical power. However, when it is used to cut anything else, it is reduced to a blunt sword that uses blunt trauma to inflict damage on the opponent. After the sword has absorbed a certain amount of magical power, the black markings on it start glowing. At that moment, when Ren swings the sword, it unleashes magic with similar elemental properties as the absorbed mage's elemental affinity * '''Stage 3: '''It's third evolution turn's it into an ornate, sparkling silver sword with red accents. It retains it's two previous anti-magic properties, and now can cut like a normal sword. It can now channel demonic energy into the blade for energy slashes and blasts, and if powered up to the maximum, can launch a devastating beam slash. '''Nameless Holy Sword: A low-tier, nameless sword Ren found in the abandoned church the Fallen Angels were using as a base in volume one. At first, the sword seemed very basic, a normal sword with holy properties. The spirit of this sword refers to herself as Shiro, because it's the opposite of her counterpart. * 'Stage 1: '''The first evolution of the holy sword changes it's larger size to a smaller one handed sword, grants a sheath, which promotes a different fighting style compared to the demonic sword. The sword possess an ability called Light Tracer, which allows Ren to form a light at the blades tip and draw with it, creating objects of solid light energy. Using this he can create walls and barriers, as well as additional weapons. * '''Stage 2: '''The second evolution loses the sheath in return for a thicker blade, allowing Ren to fight using a style requiring less finesse as Stage 1. Stage 2 possess an ability nicknamed Holy Engine, as whenever the sword is in use, it produces large amounts of holy energy. This is commonly used for firing energy slashes or blasts from the blade, but the sword has a limit to how much energy it can store. Once this limit is reached, the energy must be expelled. This could be from a overpowered, devastating energy slash. Or, a giant holy energy explosion with Ren at it's center. Because of this. he typically doesn't even pull Stage 2 out around Devils that are his allies. * '''Stage 3: '''Stage 3 returns the sheath of Stage 1, merging it with the blade, with an unhindered cutting edge remaining. Keeping a newly restrained Holy Engine, the sword now uses it like a booster system, expelling energy to propel Ren forward and increase the force behind his slashes. He can remove the sheath, either using it as a second blade, or by charging it with holy energy and firing it like a missile. Either method reveals the blade underneath, sharp and strong as ever. As with the demonic sword's Stage 3, this one retains it previous Stage's abilities. DemonicSwordVG.jpg|Demonic Sword Vorpal_blade_holistic.png|Holy Sword DS1.png|Demonic Sword Stage 1 DS2.png|Demonic Sword Stage 2 DS3.png|Demonic Sword Stage 3 HS1.png|Holy Sword Stage 1 W. Excalibur.png|Holy Sword Stage 2 ProtoExcalibur-0.png|Holy Sword Stage 3 Trivia * Images for Ren are from the manga series ''Mokushiroku Arisu (Apocalypse Alice), which include the first forms of both his swords. * Stage's 1 & 2 of his demonic swords are based on Asta's swords from Black Clover, and the rest are various swords from the Fate franchise (which are really popular on this wiki). * The Time-Skip is based from Dragon Ball Super. * Most of the ideas for this character are from Chichigami, SO HUGE PROPS TO YOU FRIENDO! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users